


The White Swallow

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, season 4 episode six, spoilers episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a speculation fic of the conversation that might be had when Mickey goes to see Ian next week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Swallow

Mickey would be lying if he said he didn't know why he was there. Mandy had told him where Ian was. She told him no one in the family could get through to him and that he needed to go get the man back. And with Terry out of the house and the knowledge that the man he loved was walking distance away there was nothing to stop him.

So he put on a club appropriate shirt, slicked back his hair, and ventured into The White Swallow to go get Ian bak.

What he found when he got there is what almost knocked him over. Walking in plenty of men had been grabbing at his ass and hitting on him. He didn't react the way he would outside of such a gay area because threatening one of them was just going to get him kicked out and he needed to find Firecrotch. 

He expected the younger man to be tending bar or some shit like Lip said he was. He absolutely did not expect to see Ian wearing next to nothing and a feather boa, straddling some 40 year old dude who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

The sight took all of the air out of Mickey's lungs. How could this be the Gallagher he fell in love with? Big strong do-the-right-thing army Gallagher?

Mickey stood there staring for a solid minute, finally Ian got up off the older man's lap and took a bill from his hands, shoving it down the front of his shorts. He turned around and started walking in Mickey's direction, eyes looking down and to the side and pretty much any direction that wasn't in someones eyes.

“Ian” Mickey called out to the younger man, but he didn't seem to have been heard. Ian almost walked right past him before Mickey grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

“25 Buck for a dance” were the first words out of his mouth. It wasn't until Mickey spoke that Ian finally looked up and met his eyes.

“Ian its me”

An expression Mickey though couldn't get any more stone suddenly did. It was obvious there was something seriously fucking wrong with Gallagher.

“What the fuck do you want?” 

Mickey was stunned. “Well to get you the fuck out of this place for starters.”

“I work here now Mick.” Ian said trying to walk away, but Mickey just stood in his way.

“Yeah that's the problem.” The shorter man yelled over the music. “Listen you need to call your family.” 

Ian actually smiled at that comment, but not in a happy way more in a who the fuck do you think you are kinda way. 

“I need to call my family? Suddenly you are the expert on this shit now? The guy with the dad who made you marry your rapist?”  
Mickey brushed off the slam and just got angry now, tightening his grip on Ian's arm.

"Cut the shit man, they really need you." Mickey said, Ian smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Need me? How long did it fuckin take for them to start looking? No I'm sure they are fine without me now let go." Ian tried to pull out of Mickey's grasp but the Milkovich held strong.

“Did you know that since you left Debbie started dating a 20 year old guy? Or that Frank is finally fucking dying and Carl is trying like hell to save him? Or that Lip is dropping out of college because Fiona got fucking ARRESTED for almost killing Liam?”

The last sentence seemed to catch Ian's attention as he finally, finally met Mickey's eyeline.

“What the fuck do you mean? Is Liam okay?”

“Yeah he is now.” Mickey said, in a calmer tone, seizing the opportunity now that Ian was listening.

“He got into Fiona's coke and OD'ed. He is stable now but she could be going to jail for a really long time.”

Ian fell silent and Mickey just kept speaking.

“You need to call them and you need to come home. I didn't come here for me. I am not trying to win you back with some big confession of love or some bullshit. But for what it's worth I do...”

Mickey tripped over his words, but he was thankfully still holding Ian's attention.

“I do fucking love you and I miss you and I can't walk out of here and leave you to work in a strip club and maybe go home with the wrong person one night.”

Just like that, Ian's strong fuck you posture finally deflated. He took the feather boa from around his neck and threw it on the ground. He took Mickey by the hand and walked over to the bar, saying something in the bartender's ear.

The bartender nodded and counted out some bills before handing them to Ian and waving goodbye.

“I just needed to get paid what I was owed for this week.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked, fully noticing that Ian still had a hold on his hand and he wasn't giving it up anytime soon. “So what are you doing now?”

Ian just squeezed their hands together and put his money in Mickey's front pocket, since he didn't have any.

“It's time for me to go home.”


End file.
